Paciência
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Momentos antes do confronto final, o que será que passa na cabeça do jovem Potter?Essa é minha primeira tentativa de um, vamos dizer assim, 'angst' não que isso possa se chamar de angst, dêem um desconto...


_Obs.: Pré EdP_

**Paciência**

**Mesmo quando tudo pede um pouco mais de calma**

**Até quando o corpo pede um pouco mais de alma**

**A vida não pára **

Harry estava no salão comunal, sozinho, ele queria recobrar a consciência, organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Já eram mais de meia-noite e ele ainda não tinha conseguido chegar a lugar algum, continuava confuso e triste.

Em momentos como esse, ele sentia-se um nada, talvez fosse pra ser assim... Sua vida nunca foi das melhores, perdeu seus pais muito jovem, viveu como um escravo na casa de sua própria tia e como se não bastasse, era perseguido, desde criança, por um bruxo das trevas, o pior de todos, o mesmo que havia assassinado seus pais.

**Enquanto o tempo acelera e pede presa**

**Eu me recuso, faço hora, vou na valsa.**

**A vida é tão rara. **

Olhou a volta, aquele era o melhor lugar que conheceu em toda sua vida. Mas agora só lhe trazia nostalgia. Ele estava quase no fim de seu sétimo ano e isso significa partida, despedida, solidão, ao menos para Harry. Tudo havia começado ali, conheceu amigos, criou inimigos, passou momentos bons e ruins naquele castelo, conheceu seu padrinho e o bruxo que Harry mais respeitava, Alvo Dumbledore. Sim, aquela era sua verdadeira casa.

E agora parecia que tudo evaporava a sua frente, não teria mais uma casa, não teria mais o total apoio de seus amigos, afinal, agora eles também eram adultos, tinham suas responsabilidades e sonhos pra realizar, não teriam tempo pra um "velho" amigo.

Harry bruscamente se levantou e subiu as escadas, precisa dormir. Amanhã seria o dia... Ele suspirou e lentamente se dirigiu ao quarto, não tinha sono.

**Enquanto todo mundo espera a cura do mal**

**E a loucura fingi que isso tudo é normal**

**Eu finjo ter paciência **

As horas passavam arrastadas. Novamente, o jovem cujo peso do mundo estava nas suas costas, se distanciou dos outros, precisa se concentrar, reter energia, se preparar... As pessoas à volta nunca o tinham visto tão sereno, tão preparo...

Ao seu redor, existia um mundo paralelo, mulheres e homens inquietos, alguns jovens se despedindo de parentes, crianças chorando com medo...

Ele parecia estar numa redoma, imperturbável. Era paradigma de resignação.

**O mundo vai girando cada vez mais veloz**

**A gente espera do mundo**

**E o mundo espera de nós**

**Um pouco mais de paciência... **

Se tinha medo?

Claro que sim... Muito. Era inevitável.

Tinha medo pelos companheiros de batalha, pelos amigos, que poderiam não voltar daquele lugar. Pelas pessoas que depositaram toda confiança nele, pelas crianças que receavam perder seus pais. E por si, que era o pior e maior de todos os medos, o de não conseguir vencer Voldemort...

Se morresse?

Seria uma conseqüência, ele deu um sorriso ao pensar assim. Já estava se conformando?

E matar?

Ele mataria, se preciso. Alvo, seu mestre nestes últimos dois anos de treinamentos incansáveis, o preparou para toda e qualquer eventualidade.

Já considerava a morte uma eventualidade... A que ponto chegara?

Matando os oponentes estaria se comparando a Voldemort?

**Será que é tempo que lhe falta pra perceber**

**Será que temos esse tempo pra perder**

**E quem quer saber?**

**A vida é tão rara, tão rara... **

Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu o quanto o ser humano era destrutível e vulnerável. Num segundo estaria bem e no outro estaria morto...

Como se não valesse nada, como se só fosse feito para isso, ser extinto.

**Mesmo quando tudo pede um pouco mais de calma**

**Até quando o corpo pede um pouco mais de alma**

**Eu sei,**

**A vida não pára**

**A vida não pára não **

Alguém tocou em seu ombro, ele abriu os olhos e pôde se deparar com seus melhores amigos. Tinham o olhar ansioso e em expectativa.

-Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou cuidadosamente.

-Sim. – Harry respondeu parecendo mais confiante do que estava, e por hora, esquecendo seus pensamentos. – E vocês?

Rony engoliu audível. – Tentando me lembrar de respirar de dez em dez segundos.

Hermione deu uma risada nervosa. – Estou bem, na medida do possível.

-Vai dar tudo certo, confio em vocês. – Harry disse segurando as mãos dos amigos.

-Não. Nós todos é que confiamos em você. – Hermione falou gentil.

**Será que é tempo que lhe falta pra perceber**

**Será que temos esse tempo pra perder**

**E quem quer saber?**

**A vida é tão rara, tão rara... **

Quando estavam se dirigindo ao local onde poderiam sair vencedores ou perdedores, encontraram alguns obstáculos, nada, porém, que pudesse detê-los.

A cada inimigo abatido, era uma maior esperança. Harry ainda se preparava, vez ou outra desarmando (e matando) comensais, mas os outros o estavam guardando para o duelo mais importante da vida de todos.

**Mesmo quando tudo pede um pouco mais de calma**

**Até quando o corpo pede um pouco mais de alma**

**Eu sei,**

**A vida não pára**

**A vida não pára não **

Ele suspirou chegado o momento, a névoa ao seu redor. Por onde passava via destruição, cansaço e fúria.

Aquilo estava valendo? Vidas inocentes sendo perdidas, angustia, sofrimento, tudo, para destruir mais e mais seres...

Então pôde ver um casal, totalmente incomum, Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley, lutando juntos para deter o próprio pai de Draco...

Se concentrando em seu destino, Harry parou mais uma vez para ver o que estava acontecendo...

Não demorou muito para achar Rony, este lutava com fulgor contra dois homens.

Ele olhou mais adiante e ainda pôde ver Hermione derrubar Bellatrix. Seus olhos se encontram e nos olhos dela poderia ver cansaço, mas ainda assim, muita vontade e esperança. Sua fisionomia mudou para uma que ele considerou fortificante e edificante para si.

Andou ao encontro de seu adversário...

"Sim. Aquilo valia a pena, a vida vale a pena...".

Fim

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dêem um desconto, vai... É a minha primeira fic de Angst (ou o que quer que seja)...

Espero que gostem!

B-jos,

Yasmin


End file.
